Edward and Bella Cullen
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok, so we all know what Edward’s proposal to Bella was like in Eclipse, but what if it had been different? Pure Humor and Fluff! Please Read and Review! Thanks to my Beta Isabella-123- - Amber
1. Getting ready for Edward

_**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but we all now that I can't limit my typing!!! So it's not!!!! Here is the first chapter I hope you like it!!!! Thanks to my beta Isabella-123- She is semi aweosme!!! I can say that because she's one of my best friends in real life!!!! LOL!!!! Ok Stop reading my bable and get down to the good writting!!!!  
Amber**_

_**BPOV**_

Alice has me trapped in this bathroom. She has done my hair and make-up. She picked out my dress and shoes, but won't let me see them. I haven't asked why she is doing this yet.

"Hey, Alice. I'm a little curious, why are you dressing me up?"

"Edward's orders." Was that all she was going to say?

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope, you will have to wait and see, trust me you will like it." She said with a smile on her face.

"In that case, finish me! I want to see Edward as soon as possible!" I miss him; we have only been away from each other for two hours, that's when he dropped me off here.

"Done!" I heard Alice say in her high chirped voice.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes!" I got up and went to the mirror behind the door.

"Oh My Gosh!" I never imagined I could look this good!

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked me. I didn't even know she was behind me.

"Don't scare me like that, Alice!" I was trying to keep a steady heartbeat.

"So?"

"I love it, but why do I have to get all dressed up to go out with Edward?"

"Secret, I think he is here!!"  
"You want me to walk in these Death Traps???"

"Nope, wait here!" Before she even got the last word out she was gone. The next thing I knew my Greek God was in the room next to me, in a tux may I add! He looked delicious. He gave me a kiss and backed away to soon.

"You look gorgeous, love." I turn to putty in his hands!

"Wow!" Brilliant Bella wow!

"How about we get going?"

"How am I going to get down the stairs in these Death Traps?"

"Not a problem." He said with that evil grin slipping across his face.

"Your up to something aren't you?"  
"No why, would you say that?"

"You have a grin on your face."

"Oh, didn't notice. Who said we had to leave?"

"I got all dressed up, were going somewhere!"

"Ok, in that case how about I carry you down the stairs?"

"I would like that, but may I ask where we are going Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, since were being all formal no you may not." He said with a huge smirk.

"Ok, Eddie Poo, where are we going?" I tried out the doggie eyes.

"Did you just call me _Eddie Poo_? Love, not to be mean but you have spent way too much time with Emmett."

"Emmett's funny. Plus, I like that nick name for you. And, it's not very formal" I giggled.

"Point taken. Bella bear." Only I'm allowed to come up with nick names. However I do like it!

"I'll take it" I reached up and kissed him. He ran us downstairs without warning me. Never breaking the kiss. Somehow when we broke apart he was in the driver's seat, I in the passenger's seat. I was buckled. I have no idea how he did it. But, he did. He is so amazing. After recovering from the kiss, I just stared out the window trying to figure out where we were going. Not a good Idea.

"Bella, love, is something wrong?" I must have looked as bad as I felt.

"I'm still not used to the whole fast thing. I shouldn't have looked out the window."

"Bella, you're so funny sometimes." He took my hand and started caressing it. Not even looking out the windshield.

"Edward! I'm going to feel even worse if you don't start watching the road!"

"Sorry Bella, but you should know by now that I don't have to watch out the windshield to drive." He turned his head to the road. Thank God! I just closed my eyes, and put my head back. Before I knew it I heard Edward.

"Bella, love, wake-up were here." I did not fall asleep did I? I'm so stupid.

"Did (yawn) I fall asleep?"

"Yes, love, you did and you said something about a Greek God? And then my name?" That was probably the most I have ever blushed. Stupid talking in my sleep!!!

"Would you like to tell me what the complete thought was?" I just shook my head. All of a sudden Edward's cell phone rang.

_**A/N: Sorry for the Cliffy, but I couldn't find where I wanted to stop it!!! If you have any little tidbits you wnat me to put in here just PM me or review!!!! I love you all please Review!!! Just because I have this story up doesn't mean I will neglect my other stories, however if you have any ideas for my other stories too that would be welcome!!!! There is also a poll on my page that I would like you to vote on!!!! Please press the mezmerizing indigo button (as **_Juliabug8 _**has pointed out in my other story Til Death!!!!) Reveiw!!!**_

_**  
Amber**_


	2. Dinner with Edward and Bella, Soon

"Do you mind if I answer it, it's Alice?"

"No, go ahead." Anything to get his mind off of the whole Greek God thing.

"No Alice, I will not put it on speaker phone."

"It's ok Edward, what does she want?" He put her on the speaker.

"Bella, Edward can both of you hear me?" What was Alice up to?

"Yeah we can hear you." Both Edward and I said in unison.

"I know what the complete thought is." Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I was totally confused.

"Something about a Greek God, Edward, talking in your sleep."

"Alice you wouldn't!!" I tried to snatch the phone from Edward but he had moved it before I even got close to grabbing it.

"Alice, I swear if you tell him…" My sentence just dragged off.

"Keep going Alice." Edward replied his grin growing.

"I know I will let you bring me shopping for a month no complaining if you don't tell Edward." I had to get her to stay quiet.

"Ok, you have to tell him, or Rosalie and I get play Bella Barbie for the rest of eternity!!"

"Alice!" I whinnied "You can't make me tell Edward, you're not playing fair!!"

"Yes I can, now I'm going to let you talk about that over dinner! Bye Bella Barbie and Edward Have fun!" With that Alice hung up. Edward looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Bella, love, please tell me. I will get mocked by everyone, because I will be the only one in the house who doesn't know." He said exasperating his dough eyes. Then he leaned in and pulled me into a deep kiss without crossing the boundaries. When he finally pulled away, he asked me again. This time I was putty in his hands, so I answered.

"Edward, when I think about you I either call you my Greek God or My angel only for me and then I wonder why you chose me."

"Love, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. Sometimes I think of you as my own personal heaven, in which I will never be able to completely have, because of my dammed or lack there of soul."

"Edward, Well, if you don't have a soul and I do I would gladly give it up for you."

"Bella, don't say things like that!"

"Edward, I'm serious, I would gladly give my soul up and damn my self to hell for eternity as long as I could be with you for the rest of my existence."

"Bella You know you don't mean that!"

"Edward, Yes I do!"

"Bella, can we just go have a nice dinner and forget all about this until later?"

"Fine." With that Edward came around to my door and put his hand out. I grabbed his hand and as I was getting out of the car my foot snagged on the seat belt and I went flying into his arms. He kissed me very quickly on the lips and then stood me up straight. We walked into the beautiful lit up paradise, where we would be eating dinner tonight.

"Wow Edward, This place is gorgeous! Why do you always insist on spending so much money on me?"

"Bella, Love, it's because I wanted tonight to be special. Plus, your worth it." We walked up to the podium and slipped the waitress a 20. I found out later when we sat down, it was so that we were in a secluded area. Or so I thought.


	3. Finnaly it's the proposal!

_**A/N: So I took almost a month to update this!! I've been incredibly busy! Then my flash drive broke the other day and now I have to re-write everything that I had prewritten in all of my stories that I posted. And restart the stories that I didn't post that I was going to post this weekend. So, you might get a few more chapters you might not!! I'm not real sure!! My beta won't be on the computer because she hasn't cleaned her room yet so this was not sent to my beta!! I did as well as I could!! Read on!!  
Amber**_

**What happened last time…**

"_Bella, Love, it's because I wanted tonight to be special. Plus, you're worth it." We walked up to the podium and slipped the waitress a 20. I found out later when we sat down, it was so that we were in a secluded area. Or so I thought._

"Your waitress will be over in a minute." The waitress who earlier introduced her self as Liz.

"Ok, Thank You." Edward and I said at the exact same moment. I picked up my menu. Holy crap! The prices were outrageous!! 25 for a salad!! That's crazy! Why does Edward always spend so much money on me?

"Edward I can't order this did you see these prices?"

"Yes I saw the prices, but have you seen my bank account lately?"

"No, because I prefer that you don't spend money on me!"

"Please, Love, just pick something to eat. And don't even consider the prices!" Yeah, Right, Like I was not going to look at the prices! HA! Maybe I will just get the salad it's the cheapest. The waitress came over just then.

"Are you two ready to order." She said this while staring at Edward the entire time. These waitresses need to stay away from _my _Edward!

"Um… Yeah, I'll have the Chef's salad. French dressing on the side please."

"And, I'll have the 8 pound steak. Thank You." She took one last glance at Edward before walking away. 

"So, what was she thinking the whole time she was staring at you?" I asked incredulously.

"She was thinking about a 3-way with who I assume to be her husband and I."

"Women are so disgusting around you!"

"Are you jealous?" I reached across the table to hit him, but couldn't reach. Stupid width of tables. He grabbed my hand and held it. Just then the waitress came out again with a thing of breadsticks. One of them had a ring on it!! Stupid Edward! I guess I know what the 20 was for. Edward got down on one knee in front of me. Still holding my hand.

"Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on my finger. I was dazzled more than I usually am. Stupid Vampire. I jumped up and kiss him. He didn't pull away. It was the best kiss I've ever had from him. He pulled away after about a minute, and laughed. "So, can I take that as a yes?"

"YES!!" I kissed him again. Then I heard a roar of claps and hoorays. I blushed a deep crimson. Then, I just buried my head in his chest. I could feel him smile. This was definitely the happiest day of my life. I looked down at my hand and the ring was so gorgeous! It had four diamonds on the left side, four diamonds on the rights side, and four diamonds in the middle a little raised. It was silver. I just… WOW!! Edward is so amazing!! I really do love him!! _**(A/N: picture on profile.) **_He pulled away from me and sat me down in my seat before taking his seat. He just stared across the table at me until I started breathing normally again. 

"So, Bella tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that I'm going to be married to the best man on the face of the earth and that stupid, ditzy waitress will just have to get over you!" He laughed at that. Just then Edward's phone rang.

"It's Alice."

"Here, give it here." He handed me the phone. I flipped it open. "Hey, Alice!"

"Hey, Bella! So is there anything NEW in the life of Bella and Edward?!"

"What are you talking about sister?"

"He hasn't asked… Oh you know!!"

"Yes, I know! Do Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper know yet?"

"They all knew before you left the house. Of course I knew like 2 weeks ago."

"2 weeks?" I glared at Edward. "He's been planning this for two weeks?"

"Yes, I told him to quit trying to go all fancy and that you'd be happy with dinner and the ring on a breadstick." He just smiled at me. Oh, how I love his smile.

"So, He's been planning this for 2 weeks and he was going to go more extravagant?"

"Yep, but I should let you guys go!! Have fun Bella."

"Bye, Alice!" I looked over at Edward.

_**A/N: Ok, I think there will only be one more chapter then, I am finishing off this story for good!! It's not a one-shot but it's definitely not the longest story I have written!! Thank you guys for being so loyal!! You are all awesome!! I will probably get the last chapter out this weekend!! Again, I did not send this to my beta!!  
Amber**_


	4. Last Chapter!

**A/N: This is the final and last chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Amber**

**What happened last time: **

"_So, He's been planning this for 2 weeks and he was going to go more extravagant?"_

"_Yep, but I should let you guys go!! Have fun Bella."_

"_Bye, Alice!" I looked over at Edward._

"You've been planning this for two whole weeks Edward?" I tried glaring at him but couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of my face.

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Cullen?" His smile grew as he said it.

"I love you Edward!" I said it loud enough for the waitress to hear.

"I love you too Bella!" He said it loud enough for Liz to hear too. I started laughing. We finished up our meal with some talk; I don't remember what it was though because I was too caught up with the weight on my hand. When Liz came with our meal, Edward actually took a few bites, I was so surprised! "I thought you couldn't eat human food?"

"I can it just tastes really nasty!"

"Then stop eating it!"

"It's a special night; I want you to remember it for the rest of Eternity."

"I will. But, please stop eating that. Your face looks so disgusted."

"It is kind of gross." He put the fork down. We went on with more mindless chatter. When the check came I insisted that he let me pay for it. He said that there was no way that he would let me do that. He paid for the food, then took my hand and led me to the door, joking about how my hand felt like it weighed a million pounds. Me retorting with how he is a vampire how would he be able to tell? I started walking towards the car but he took his hand out of my grasp, put it around my waist and led me towards the beach. We walked for I don't know how long. But, it could have been forever! I just loved being in his grasp. A few times he just stopped stood in front of me and kissed me very passionately. It's a good thing his eyes weren't even close to Black. After one of the kisses he just stared in my eyes and said,

"Bella, I can't wait to do that every moment of the day."

"Does that mean your turning me into a vampire?"

"Yes, Love, that means you get to become a vampire. I'm too selfish not to turn you into one of the eternally damned."

"Thank You Edward." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him again, and again, and again. He picked me up bridal style and we finished walking the beach. Then the next thing I knew it was morning and I was in my bed. With my fiancée next to me, for the rest of eternity I lie next to the one I love, Edward.

**A/N: That's the end!! Sorry you waited so long for such a short chapter!! I would love to thank, **_**Kayla2111**_**, XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX (I am betaing one of her amazing stories), **_**Funkygal225**_**, **_**Isabella-123- **_**(I am betaing one of her stories as well), **_**Twilight2crazed**_**, and **_**Bookworm2272**_** for reviewing and supporting this story!! I would also like to thank my beta's for this story, but I just don't remember who all helped on this one, I think it was **_**Twilight2Crazed**_** and **_**Isabella-123- **_**But, I'm not sure so if you helped and I didn't thank you just PM me and I will add you!! Sorry if I did forget anyone!! I love you all!! So sorry this had to end!! THANK YOU ALL!! I will now be working on **_**Everything Out There**_**!!  
Amber**


	5. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
